Nesomia
by Nianque
Summary: Magic exists all around us, whether we can tap into it or not. Recently magic has been leaking out into space being consumed by another world at the center of all things, Nesomia. As energy is being pulled to it... so too are the users of that energy.


The universe is a vast place which stretches on an infinite distance. Strange things always seem to be occurring, but yet all of these always have some kind of explanation. Holes ripped in the very fabric of space seem to defy reasoning but yet there is still a reason. From the tiniest particle to the seemingly unlimited black hole; from troublesome insects to celestial giants... Everything exists for a reason. That is everything except magic which seems to break the very rules of the universe. Many have doubted the existence of magic and with good reason. How could it exist?

It seems to be capable of impossible things or miracles as some call them. Yet even magic seems to have rules that it has to follow, so far as can be perceived. There are a few who speculate that there are even rules which exist solely to keep magic and space together. Yet none have ever dared to think about what might happen if these rules were broken. What would happen if the rules which keep harmony and balance between magic and the perceived reality were some how broken? This is a scenario that no one has even dared to think about, as there are just too many variables in such a controversial matter. But that does not stop such a thing from happening...

In the very center of the ever expanding universe and seemingly between multiverses, something exists which seems to break all rules. At first it may seem like a normal celestial body, drifting through space like other such planets, yet it is not even drifting. The world, a seemingly perfect sphere of rock is in fact not moving at all. The limited amounts of matter which float through space seem to just move away from the planet without ever coming close to it. One would think that it would work like a magnet, while something is repelled, something else has to be attracted... Right? Even energy which seems to be able to go right through most things seems to just curve a path around the planet. Magic too seems to be repelled, although it seems to float around the world, never going any further than just beyond the typical orbit of a planet of the same size.

Yet one object does make it through to the strange world. A simple meteoroid which brushes past everything else at a near impossible speed slams into the world which nothing else can reach. Unlike normal impacts onto a body of matter, a crater does not form. Instead the world seems to just absorb the meteoroid. At first nothing happens, but then a most violent reaction occurs which seems to disturb the very foundation of the universe. The world becomes shrouded by a veil of magic as magic from all around seems to pour into the now hidden world. Yet even as magic flows into and around it, the only matter which seems to reach it has magical properties.

Even as spectacular as it is to see magic flowing into a once devoid and desolate world, everything comes at a price. This price is so catastrophic that entire distant planets are wiped of existence. The magic which once worked with matter and and energy to keep balance in the universe is all being drawn to this new world. The more magical planets go first, everything that once made the planets home was either destroyed or transported through a wormhole like object that had quite suddenly ripped apart the planet. Of course, the less magical the planet, the less it was affected. Entire solar systems were left intact, while at the same time others were violently ripped apart.

With all the destruction one single reaction caused, the once lifeless world at the supposed center of the universe became suddenly full of life. Creatures which were relocated by the destruction found themselves suddenly thrust into a world quite different than the one that they had once inhabited. Living things that once lived only to grow and reproduce suddenly had an influx of magic which changed them in a variety of ways, once thought to be impossible. For in this strange world which now had an ever growing overabundance of magical energy, things which were once thought to be impossible because they broke the very rules or reality itself... suddenly became very, very real.

For this was now the world of Nesomia, filled with an unrivaled beauty... Yet at the same time, an unparalleled evil and mysteries so deep, they were as old as the universe itself.


End file.
